


Somebody Told Me.

by MikeyandIkes



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Shitty use of slang, Ted is feeling like shit and Bills a good bf, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Ted, You're welcome Raine, dysphoria talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Ted is feeling down. Bill, being the most excellent boyfriend that he is, helps him out.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Somebody Told Me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basing Ted's experience off of my experience, what I have been through may not be what another trans person has. This is sort of a vent. Peace out y'all and be safe my dudes. ALSO YES I KNOW HOW MANY STORIES I HAVE LEMME LIVE!

Ted's been staring at the mirror for the past twenty minutes. 

He's still in his boxers and T-shirt. He's not shaking or anything but he's just nervous enough because he knows that once he removes his clothes, the last defence, his body becomes not his. His body becomes something he can't recognize and it makes him want to claw his skin off. He wishes he didn't need to shower but he's been putting it off just enough that he needs to get it over with. Quick in and out, he can do this. 

He's so wrapped up in psyching himself up for a damn shower that he doesn't hear his boyfriend, Bill, come into the bathroom. The blond looking confused but then everything clicks and Bill gently puts a hand on Ted's shoulder, Ted looking over and smiling when he sees Bill because if one person can always make him smile, it's Bill. 

"You alright dude?" Bill asks, brow knitted in concern and Ted nods, hesitates and shakes his head. 

"Is it...?" Bill doesn't need to finish his sentence, Ted's already nodding and Bill frowns, 

"What seems to be the problem, my dude?" 

"Shower...Gotta take my clothes off" Ted says and Bill twists his lips, looking behind Ted to the shower then looking at Ted's shirt and boxers, his eyes lighting up, 

"Who says you need to take your clothes off my most esteemed colleague?" 

"Huh?" It's Ted's turn to be confused but then seems to get on the same page as Bill, smiling brightly. The same puppy dog smile that Bill fell in love with, 

"Bill that is a most excellent idea! You're awesome!!" 

"I know," Bill says with a smile. The two air guitar to acknowledge Bill's awesome idea before Ted goes to turn on the shower, Bill taking his jeans off but keeping his shirt and his boxers on. Ted looks over and tilts his head, 

"What're you doing?" 

"You go in with clothes, I go in with clothes," Bill said and Ted beams again. Testing the water so they don't freeze or burn their dicks off before getting into the shower, Bill following in after his boyfriend. 

The two shower, Ted having a giant smile on his face the whole time, Bill just smiling at how happy Ted seemed. The shirts do get in the way somewhat but it's not all that difficult and Bill figures if it makes Ted happy, it's worth doing. 

They get out of the shower when they're all clean, Ted wrapping a towel around Bill before wrapping one around himself, kissing Bill's forehead, 

"Thank you dude" Ted says appreciatively and Bill raises his eyebrows, 

"For what dude?" 

"For being...like this" Ted says, gesturing to Bill's whole body and Bill laughs, 

"Well 'this' is pretty awesome" Bill says, "now come on dude, I'm hungry". 

Bill towels off before heading to their kitchen, Ted towelling off as well and starting to leave the bathroom before he looks at the mirror. Giving it the middle finger, he sticks his tongue out and heads after his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was terrible. If you've made it this far, I love you and thank you for reading!


End file.
